The present invention relates to a lid-mounted thin-plate housing container for housing and supporting a plurality of thin plates, such as silicon wafers used for producing semiconductors, hard memory disks (magnetic disks), substrates of compact disks (CD) or the like, glass substrates of LCD and so on at one time for transfer, storage and the like purposes.
Generally speaking, when thin plates, such as silicon wafers or the like, are handled, they are housed in a thin-plate housing container (for example, a wafer carrier or the like). In such a thin-plate housing container, a plurality of thin plates are supported in such a manner as to be disposed in parallel with one another and spaced at predetermined intervals, and they are handled at the same time.
Among such thin-plate containers, there is a type in which an easily detachable lid is mounted. The lid is provided to prevent an event that dusts or the like enter the container from outside and adhere on the surfaces of the thin plates housed in the container. For this purpose, the lid is adapted to be secured to the thin-plate housing container so as to tightly seal the interior of the container body. Securing means for securing the lid is usually constituted by an engagement claw and an engagement hole which engage with each other so as to secure the lid to the container body.
However, when the securing means is constituted by the engagement claw and the engagement hole, the following problem arises. Specifically, when the engagement claw fits into the engagement hole, friction is caused therebetween. The friction thus caused generates dusts or the like which adhere on the surfaces of the thin plates.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above-mentioned problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a lid-mounted thin-plate housing container in which a lid can be steadfastly mounted while preventing generation of dusts or the like.
According to the present invention, there is provided a lid-mounted thin-plate housing container having a container body for housing and supporting a plurality of thin plates, and a lid detachably mounted to the container body for sealing the interior of the container body, the container comprising a magnetic force operating unit for operating magnetic force generated between the container body and the lid, wherein the lid having been mounted on the container body is secured to the container body by means of the magnetic force.
Owing to this configuration, when the magnetic force operating unit generates attractive magnetic force which causes the lid and the container body to attract each other, the lid is secured to the container body. In contrast, when the magnetic force operating unit eliminates the attractive magnetic force, or when the magnetic force operating unit generates repulsive magnetic force, the lid is released from the container body. Thereby, the lid can be easily removed.
Also, according to the present invention, the above-mentioned magnetic force operating unit includes: magnets, or a magnet and a magnetic member, which are provided at positions corresponding to each other, one of the positions lying in the container body, and the other one of the positions lying in the lid; and driving means for moving one of the magnets, or one of the magnet and the magnetic member, whereby magnetic force is controlled by moving one of the magnets, or one of the magnet and the magnetic member, by means of the driving means so that the lid is secured to or released from the container body.
Owing this configuration, when one of the magnets, or one of the magnet or the magnetic member, is moved by means of the driving means, the magnetic force generated between the container body and the lid changes. Specifically, when the magnets are aligned with each other, or when the magnet is aligned with the magnetic member, attractive magnetic force is generated between the lid and the container body, whereby the lid is secured to the container body. In contrast, when the magnets are displaced from each other, or when the magnet is displaced from the magnetic member, the attractive magnetic force generated therebetween is eliminated, whereby the lid is released from the container body. Thereby, the lid can be easily removed.
Further, according to the present invention, the above-mentioned magnetic force operating unit includes a coil and a magnetic member provided at positions corresponding to each other, one of the positions lying in one of the container body and the lid, and the other one of the positions lying in the other one of the container body and the lid; and a control unit for controlling electric current to flow through the coil.
Owing to this configuration, when the electric current to flow through the coil is controlled by means of the control unit, the magnetic force generated between the coil and the magnetic member changes. When the coil generates attractive magnetic force between the coil and the magnetic member, the lid is secured to the container body. In contrast, when the electric current is stopped so as to eliminate the magnetic force, or when the electric current is caused to flow in the reverse direction so as to generate repulsive magnetic force, the lid having been secured to the container body is released therefrom. Thereby, the lid can be easily removed.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a lid-mounted thin-plate housing container having a container body for housing and supporting a plurality of thin plates, and a lid detachably mounted to the container body for sealing the interior of the container body, wherein the lid includes a lid body, a lid plate, and a seal provided along the entire of an abutting end portion of the lid body, the abutting end portion of the lid body being adapted to abutting contact with the lid plate. Also, the seal has a tongue portion which greatly protrudes outwardly beyond the abutting end portion. The tongue portion seals a gap formed between the lid plate of the lid and an abutting end portion of the container body, the abutting end portion of the container body being adapted to abutting contact with the lid plate, or a gap formed between an outside wall of the abutting end portion of the lid body and the inside wall of the abutting end portion of the container body.
Thereby, the internal atmospheric pressure in the container body is prevented from rising, whereby the interior of the container body is reliably sealed.